


Paradis

by Enma_Eden



Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Hange Zoë, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Annie and Bertolt won’t hesitate to go Titan on someone's unfortunate ass, As well as frightened, Beta Armin Arlert, Beta Sasha Blouse, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has His Scruffs, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, F/F, F/M, Falco is Reiner and Eren's child, Gabi is Levi and Eren's kid, Just don't ask lol, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, My brain cooked this up in minutes and I'm honestly impressed with this lol, Omega Annie Leonhart, Omega Bertolt Hoover, Omega Levi Ackerman, Omega Petra Ral, Omega Reiner Braun, Reiner is the best dad, The Royal Consorts WILL kill idiots, like duh, like wtf, no beta we die like men lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: The Kingdom of Paradis is ruled by Eren Yeager and his Royal Consorts. They are brutal, as well and powerful and kind in their own might.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Paradis

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh... I really had no better title and summary for this weird creation😂🤧. I just wanted it out of my head😫😫 It’s currently 1:06am and I just want to sleep🥲🥲 But unfortunately, my brain is pumped up on energy drink and this happened. Help lol
> 
> Anyways, as always, and like the same with my other works, this was beta'd by me. When I'm sober as fuck, I'll be back to correct them. For now, please bear with the cringes lmao.
> 
> Please, if you're an Ereri anti, I honestly don't give a fuck. Just jejely skip this and move on. I'll reply your stupidity with facts and sarcasm. I'm serious. Leave that Twitter/Tumblr behaviour at the door. Thank you🥰🥰
> 
> Anyways, enjoy folks🤗

The Kingdom of Paradis was not a kingdom to be messed with. Everyone knew that the King, Eren Yeager, was as brutal as he was kind. He didn't suffer fools and won't hesitate to strike down anyone who he felt was a threat to the freedom of his subjects. 

Paradis was divided into three Sections with Governors overseeing them. Wall Sina, which was the Capital of Paradis, was overseen by Zeke Yeager, the step brother of the King. Wall Rose was overseen by Historia Reiss with the aid of her wife, Ymir, and Wall Maria was overseen by Erwin Smith. Although governed by those he trusted, the King still looked into these Sections, making sure everything was running smoothly. 

Paradis was not only known for its King, but also for the Titans it possessed. Not only was the King in possession of the Attack Titan, he also had the Founding Titan. As if that wasn't enough, Paradis was in possession of the Beast Titan, the Female Titan, Armoured Titan, and also the Colossus Titan. Due to this, Paradis had enemies who hated them as well as feared them.

King Eren had three Royal Consorts who ruled by his side: Consort Levi, Mikasa and Reiner. 

Levi Ackerman was the first Eren married years ago. Before he became a Royal Consort, he was a Corporal in the Kindom's Army, serving under the then Commander Erwin Smith. Even though he was an Omega, he struck fear into the hearts of men and women. He was a man of no nonsense attitude, having an apathetic expression and cold demeanour. Eren had a crush on him when he was a kid and Levi a Corporal, and when he grew up, he fell in love with him. When he finally became King at the age of twenty-one - due to the assassination of his parents, as well as step mother - he married Levi, to the displeasure of the Council. Levi at first was reluctant, due to the fact that he was old as hell and wasn't sure if he was able to pop a kid for Eren, but with assurance from the King, he accepted the marriage proposal. 

Eren didn't only fall in love with Levi, he also fell in love with the Alpha Heiress of the Azumabito Family, Mikasa. She was the distant cousin of Levi and beautiful in all her glorious might. Like her cousin, she was apathetic to a cold degree, and only a handful of people could get her to show emotions. She was almost as strong as Levi and possessed the ability to kill someone in just a flash, like her cousin. 

Then there's the third and final Royal Consort, Reiner Braun. For an Omega, his physic challenged that of an Alpha. He caught Eren's eyes during a delegation between the Kingdom of Marley and Paradis. The two Kingdom were having issues for centuries now and saw that it was time to make peace. Eren loudly proclaimed that he would put all the wrongs Marley had committed against Paradis if he was given Reiner's hand. That made the Marleyans object loudly and refused profusely, due to the fact that Reiner possessed the Armoured Titan. But in the end, they had to agree. Not only did they lose the Armoured Titan, they also lost the Female Titan and the Colossal Titan seeing as they left Marley and their bullshit to be with their friends.

The Royal Consorts matched their husband in both brutality and ferociousness. Before you could get to the King, you had to get through them, and that was an impossible task - that is, if you could even get pass their Hand Maidens/Butlers.

Each Royal Consorts had two Attenders by their sides. 

Levi had his long time friend, Hanji Zoe, who was known for their psychotic nature and can only be tamed by Levi, as well as his then subordinate in the military, Petra Ral. Hanji and Petra took their job in protecting Levi and his daughter seriously, and tend to be on the defense everytime. 

Mikasa had her childhood friend Armin Arlert - the second son of the Arlert family - as her Butler, as well as her Hand Maiden since childhood, Sasha Braus, as her protectors. Sure she didn't need their protection, but her daughter did. 

Following Reiner from Marley and acting as his Protectors are Annie Leonheart and Bertolt Hoover. Annie was the Holder of the Female Titan and Bertolt the Colossus Titan, so protecting Reiner's son, the Heir of Paradis, was a breeze for them. I mean, who in their right mind would go against _them_?

The Royal children consisted of Gabi, the daughter and only child of Levi; Malika, the daughter of Mikasa; and Falcon, the son of Reiner. Gabi was the first child of the King, but due to the fact that she was a Beta, she couldn't inherit the throne. That caused a rift between father and daughter, and Gabi was bitter about the unfairness of it all. Falco was the second, and as such, as well as begin an Alpha, he became Heir. If anything were to happen to him, Malika was to inherit the throne. Not that that will happen anytime soon. With how fierce the Consorts protected each other and their children, it was an unlikely possibility. 

Paradis was a peaceful and flourishing Kingdom. It had a King who was determined to protect his people, and backing him up were people who weren't afraid to tell him his wrongs; his Consorts especially. Those three weren't one to watch their husband be stupid and act irrational. 

All in all, it was a Kingdom many wished to achieve, and it will remain so for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's all folks lol. If yall are lucky, my brain might decide to torture me into making this into a series and I'll begin a long as hell multi chapter work that my lazy ass might not complete lmao.
> 
> Anyways, leave dem likes and reviews folks. Bear in mind that I will reply flames with intensity of a demon in need of sleep. I will roost your asses back.


End file.
